Hermione Granger: Witch Extrordinaire
by All.I.Hear.Is.Green.Day
Summary: This is the Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone from Hermione's point of view. It will be followed up by the six sequals all from her perspective as well. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Please read and review. :


_Playlist: The entire album _brand new eyes _by Paramore, was my rock for this chapter. So if you want someone to thank, thank Hayley's vocal cords. :]_

Hermione Jean Granger's perspective:

_Ring_! went the doorbell, out on the front porch.

"_Hermione, could you please get that, dear?"_ My mum's voice called from downstairs. I shut the door behind me, to let that be her answer.

I began my walk down the steps, and called, "Coming!" to whoever was at the door. I looked through the peephole quickly, before opening the door. I had to get on my tip-toes because, let's face it: Almost-12 year old's were not that tall.

I squinted at the door, then blinked confused by what I had seen.

I opened the door to find the same, strange figure.

A tall man in a long midnight blue robe, and a tall pointed hat the same shade stood before me. He was quite elderly, he had a white beard so long that he could probably tuck it into his belt. His body was thin, and his blue eyes sparkled as he smiled down at me.

"Hello, young one!" he greeted, he had a quiet voice, but it was very cheerful.

I looked up at his face, smiled, then said shyly, "hi."

"Are your parents home?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, they're right in here," I said, about to call for Mum, but instead:

My mother walked down the hall to our foyer to be met with me. "Who is it, Hermione?" she asked, looking for herself.

"Oh..." she trailed off as she caught sight of our guest. "Hello."

"Mrs. Granger?" the man questioned. "Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore. May I speak with you and your husband privately?"

My mother was obviously confused. "Er, yes. Please, do come in," she said hospitably.

Albus Dumbledore walked over the threshold, and followed my mother to the living room.

"Please, sit." I heard my mother say, as I made my way upstairs.

Now, normally I would be more curious as to what was going on down there, but considering the fact I had something more productive that I could be doing mad the situation different.

The "something more productive" was something I absolutely love to do.

Read.

I adored every aspect of reading. It didn't matter what type of reading it was either. Fiction, nonfiction, biography, even _fan_fiction!

At the moment, I was reading a wonderful book, and it didn't bother me that it was a book for small children. The girl falls down a rabbit hole and into a world of magic. Of course the plot is ridiculous and all, but it has good values. But, don't all fairy tales?

I was almost done with the book that I had had half-read, before Albus Dumbledore showed up, when I heard voices down in the foyer. I dogeared my page and set the book down on my purple duvet. I creeped slowly to the door, and cracked it open slightly, just enough to hear what was happening downstairs.

"Well, this is wonderful, Mr. Dumbledore!" I heard my father exclaim.

I could hear the smile in his voice when he said, "I'm glad you all are taking it well. And, please, call me Albus."

"Okay, _Albus,_" I heard my father say. He could be so silly at times.

"Well, bye bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Albus said.

I cracked open the door slightly more, enough for me to look through with one eye. Albus looked up the stairs and to my room and smiled at me. A farewell gesture, I presumed. This went unnoticed by my parents.

"Bye, Albus!" my mum said, nodding her brown curls bouncing, as mine often did.

Albus Dumbledore exited out of the house, his blue eyes still sparkling.

I wondered nostalgically how he had gotten here. I didn't remember hearing a car.

Still reminiscing, I rushed back to my bed, and buried my nose in the book I was reading, knowing my parents would soon be coming up here to check on me, and perhaps tell me what had been said.

I heard the door open, but continued looking at my book feigning a trance-like state. Usually, I didn't notice I was being bothered while in the middle of a good book.

"Knock knock!" my father greeted, entering the room. My mum was trailing behind him.

"So...who was that?" I asked setting my book down.

"That was Professor Dumbledore, he had some, er, news to share with us," he explained.

News?

"What kind of news?" I asked, sick of the suspense.

My mum smiled at me. "He wants you to go to his school."

School? Well, that was unexpected. No, not _entirely_ unexpected. I was top at my class, and I could easily skip a grade. Not to sound like I'm bragging but I did have a very high intelligence level.

"What school? Have I heard of it?" I was almost positive I had. I knew a lot when it comes to education.

My dad chuckled. "No, honey, I doubt you've heard of this school."

My mum snorted, and I wondered if I was being insulted. I didn't like this feeling. This feeling, of darkness. Of ignorance. I was used to feeling in the know. I was out of my comfort zone, and I did not like it.

"What school?" I demanded.

My dad sighed, "It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Uh.

Er...

Hm.

Uh, yeah...

I went into hysterics.

"Ha ha, yeah right!" I laughed. "No, really, what is it?" I asked regaining my composure.

The looks they gave me told me that they were not joking.

I wished I could see my face in that moment. My cheeks were hot from laughing, and the embarrassing situation I was now facing was bound to make them redder. I probably had a look of shock on my face. I could imagine my mouth forming an "o" shape. My hair, my brown, curly, unruly hair had to be a mess. It always was. My brown eyes that were so like my father's were most likely full of laughter, and excitement still.

"Witchcraft?" I asked. My mind was suddenly filled with images of green-faced witches flying around on broomsticks cackling...images of them sitting at a cauldron brewing something ghastly, one drop of it would kill everyone...

"Why would he want me to go to someplace like that? It's nonsense! Witches and wizards and _magic_! It's not real!" I ranted.

My parents were sympathetic, "But, honey, it _is_ real! Your professor"—My _professor!?—_"showed us magic. The most _beautiful_ magic, actually. You see there was this flower petal in this bowl..." he continued to tell me his fictitious story, of how a flower petal was turned to a goldfish. _Transfiguration_, he stressed.

I sat patiently listening intently, but not really caring. I began to wonder how long they would play this joke. But, there faces...They had looked so serious. I thought back to the past April Fool's Day jokes, where they would try to keep a straight face but always failed...

...They had to be serious...

But, the idea was so irrational! How could it possibly be so? Had this _Dumbledore_ character brainwashed them?

"Are you, you know...okay?" I felt bad that I was questioning their sanity but this was an emergency.

My dad sighed, "What can we do to make you see re—Wait! Albus said that before the young ones get their wands—"

"Wands!" I scoffed.

He ignored my outburst. "Get their wands," he continued, "they might display random acts of magic. And we were just wondering—"

"Have you, Hermione?" my mum finished for him.

"Well..." I trailed off, thinking.

I thought of the time that my mother had gotten a new recipe book, she had fixed up the most disgustingly horrid things imaginable. I remembered closing my eyes and transfixing my mind on how much I wished I had had a steak right then and there. I remembered lifting up my eating utensil, and watching it transform to a piece of steak on the end of my fork.

I remembered closing my eyes and shaking my head laughing to myself at how my eyes had played a trick on me.

I had put it in my mouth, chewed, and yes, I swallowed a piece of steak. Had I thought that it had just been me wishing so hard I imagined it? At the time, yes.

But, now...

"So, I'm a—I'm a, a witch?" I questioned, disbelief written all over my face.

My parents smiled, and nodded simultaneously.

"Oh my goodness!" I said mainly to myself.

They had finally convinced me. So, that was it. I was a witch. I didn't understand how I was a witch and my parents were, ("Albus says we're called _Muggles_!") so-called, Muggles. But, I guess I would learn to get over that, maybe I would find out at my school.

"But, first," my parents told me firmly, "you have to get a letter."

**So, that's it. Chapter One! I'm really excited about this story! And, you guys...I'm _so so so _sorry about how I haven't updated at all on any stories. I've been on holiday. So, yeah. That's my pitiful excuse. But, you guys I hope you like it so far! Please review! Lord knows I need constructive criticism! And, one more thing: Flames are perfectly welcome!**

**Bye, guys! I luuurrrrrrvvveee you! :] :) :P ^_^**


End file.
